Harry Potter and Friends' Summer Holidays
by lilymasefield
Summary: As usual this year too Harry is stuck with his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley. But this time his friends from Hogwarts have come to take him to the mysterious Anderlink Island for the holidays. Harry is excited but what happens when he arrives there?


**Harry Potter and Friends' Summer Holidays**

Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter. Really man, it depresses me.

* * *

Harry was waiting for his school term to begin but it was still far away. One month was too much to wait. Then again, his birthday, the worst day of his life was coming. He was missing Ron and Hermione, his school, his schoolmates, his teachers, even Professor Snape. He hated himself for it. "Why am I missing that creep?" he thought. But he couldn't shake off the thought.

Above all he was angry. Why did Ron, Hermione and the other kids got to enjoy while he was stuck with the Dursleys, cooking their breakfast and enduring the endless humiliation? He sighed. "I shouldn't think like that," he thought as he gazed out of his bedroom window into the sky for any sign of his companion, Hedwig. But even she couldn't be seen.

A sudden knock on his bedroom door startled him. Cursing under his breathe he opened the door.

What he saw made him jump.

Hermione and Ron were standing right in front of him. "Hi Harry," Hermione said and gripped him in a bear hug. "Hermione…?" Harry wondered. "What's up, mate?" Ron asked and punched him on the shoulder.

"Ron…? Hermione…?" Harry wondered in a daze. "I know it is surprising," Hermione said and smiled. Her bushy brown hair covered her eyes, her dazzling smile warmed him up and his anger melted away. His dear sister was back to meet him. He looked at Ron and grinned. The red-head was as freckly as always and as cheerful too. Harry was glad to see them both.

"Didn't the Dursleys see you?" Harry asked. "Oh no. Our skilled friend, Miss Granger, prepared a sleeping potion and very cleverly added it to their very delicious plum cake. Now they will wake up the day after tomorrow, which is one day after your birthday, by which time you'll be gone! Isn't that great?" Ron said mimicking the tone of a teacher who's explaining things to a very difficult student. Hermione was blushing a deep shade of red. Harry laughed.

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked. "In about twenty minutes, Fred and George along with dad, will come to receive us. So in that time, we pack your stuff." Harry nodded and the trio started packing his bags and trunk. In twenty minutes they were ready to leave.

"Hey Harry!" Fred and George said, coming up there, grinning as usual. Unfortunately they were not wearing their first name initial painted shirts so Harry had no idea who was who. "Hello!" he said cheerfully, acting as if he could tell them apart.

"Harry!" Mr Weasely said. His kind eyes were shining with joy. "Hello sir," Harry said and they shook hands. "Well are you ready?" he asked. "Yep," Ron said, "We packed up everything." "Good. Now come on. Harry, carry your broom. You need to fly it."

"What?!"

Harry could not believe it. How could he ride a broom when muggles could see him? "Don't worry," Mr Weasley said as if reading his mind, "I will cast the disillusionment spell which will hide us. You are going to love your holiday place."

"We are going to the Burrow, right?" Harry asked. "What? Ron? Hermione? You did not tell him?" Arthur asked. "We are not very sure ourselves," Ron replied. "You are boring like your mom, Ron," Arthur sighed then continued in an excited voice, "We're going to Anderlink Island."

As soon as he said the name, Harry could feel a warm feeling in his chest and toes. There was a magic in the name of the island itself. Suddenly, Harry wanted to be there within a second. He was tempted to use magic. For a moment he did not even care if he was suspended or even expelled. He had to reach Anderlink Island _now_!

"Don't think of it," Hermione said. Was his expression so obvious? "People have tried that. The island is so mysterious and so divine that people want to get there in a second. I mean _good _people want to get there in a second. It is a punishment for those who are evil."

Harry grinned. "What are we waiting for? My birthday? Let's go!"

* * *

Author's note: So there was my third story. I am myself excited to know what will happen later but I assure you; there will be trouble. Mr Trouble is Harry's shadow, we all know it. So enjoy the story and please read and review the story. Thank you.


End file.
